Nothing can do us apart (Gaasaku)
by Gaasaku4ever
Summary: Not good at summary, but the story is good, at least for me...just read to find out.


h1 class="watch-title-container" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight: normal; font-size: 20px; vertical-align: top; width: 618px; word-wrap: break-word; font-family: Roboto, arial, sans-serif; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /h1  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43988002308e7427179c7e3c2b0546cc"strong"SAKURA!" Gaara rushed over to the pink-haired kunoichi who got hit by a chidori from none other than, Sasuke Uchiha. "Why?" Sakura asked as she fell to the ground, "Isn't it oblivious, you are weak and a disgrace to the shinobi world," Sasuke said smirking as he came closer to Sakura, "Stay away from her, Uchiha!" Gaara snarled as he took Sakura protectively in his arms, "It's okay Gaara, I have only got a few minutes left anyway and before I leave this world I want to tell you something, I love you Sabaku no Gaara," Sakura said managing a weak smile, "Sakura, I love you too," Gaara said as he crushed his lips on hers for one last kiss and with that Sakura took her last breath and died with a smile on her face, "Sakura." Gaara said stroking her face but after a while his attention snapped upwards and Sasuke hadn't gotten far for his sand, "SAND BURIAL" Gaara said as his sand crushed Sasuke to death./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbcc75cebf7c0c4a8aeb52e3a2099697"strongGaara gently placed Sakura on his back and took her back to Konoha for her burial. The first person who met Gaara was Naruto and Hinata, "Hey-" but Naruto didn't get far when he saw Sakura's lifeless face his face lost all its color, "S-sakura-chan?" Naruto asked placing a hand on her cold arm, Gaara slowly shook his head, "No, its not possible!" Naruto said fiercely, "I'm sorry Naruto but Sasuke hit her with his chidori," Gaara said although his face was emotionless his eyes betrayed all his emotion. Anger, sadness but most of all heartbreak, "I lost her, the girl who loved me, I lost her," Gaara thought mad at himself for not being able to protect her./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c6744674fbf23e35ed1adcd0aad5856"strongLady Tsunade's reaction was more wild than Naruto's reaction, "WHAT!" Tsunade yelled blowing off the roof, tears were running down her cheeks. /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3820f9cf580a2c5e1e5e3f0e7b6c1e7"strong(time skip, after the funeral)/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61bbbe3086b1cdc16a8747a657d8530b"strong"Sakura wait for me, I love you, once i'm gone from this world we will be together again and then nothing can do us apart ever again," Gaara silently promised as he put a bouquet of cherry blossoms on Sakura's grave./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31f9044a9915ada156fb32862631ce7e"strongAfter 8 years it was time for Gaara to depart this world. Everybody surrounded him crying, but Gaara was smiling, "Sakura we will be together again and then nothing can do us apart." with that Gaara took his last breath and felt himself being carried upwards, when he looked downwards he saw his body laying peacefully with a smile on his face. Gaara happily traveled upwards to his cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno. /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e9babed17c029bafb9a7d1fc8296991"strongOnce Gaara reached his destination, he looked for a blob of pink, "There she is," Gaara thought happily as he went over to Sakura, "Hello Sakura," Gaara said as he wrapped his arms around her waist while nuzzling her neck, "Gaara-kun!" Sakura yelped in surprise, "missed me?" Gaara asked smirking against her neck. "Yes," Sakura replied and was greeted by a deep, passionate and loving kiss, "I will never let you go again," Gaara said firmly as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her against his chest./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a7cc57ba9e7a25c6cda33de4eaecbfa"strongGaara and Sakura loved and lived happily together for all eternity./strong/p 


End file.
